Sergeant South
Sergeant South is a fictional Hero created by Richard Starkey History Origin James McManus was born on a small ranch in Texas, on October 8th, 1841, he grew up in the common life at the time, doing ranchwork, hunting etc. Then, in 1857 when he was 16, Comanches raided his family's ranch, they did their best to hold them off, but it was no use. The entire family was slaughtered, all excep for James and his sister, who was kidnapped and never seen again. James was nearly killed after the incident, and the only thing keeping him alive was the herbal remedies his mother had taught him. He was eventually rescued by the people of a nearby town, and was nursed back to health. He fell in love with the mayor's daughter, Helen Anderson, when the Mayor discovered this, he was furious, he sent the sheriff and his men after James, which led to a gunfight. James managed to kill two lawmen before fleeing with Helen, and started the life of an outlaw. In 1859, James eventually settled down on a small farm in Florida, and was married to Helen on July 20th, 1859. The next year, his daughter was born, on December 3rd, 1860. When the Southern States seceded in 1861, James enlisted for Confederate Army. He rose to the rank of First Sergeant, and fought in several major battles, including both battles of Bull Run. In 1865 the Confederacy surrendered, James was shocked by the defeat, but was glad to return to his family. He was horiffied to find the family farm set afire, he rushed like a madman to put out the fire, snd when he did, he found his daughter's charred corpse, but Helen was nowhere to be found. He cried that night, not of sadness, but of rage. About half a mile from the farm he found his wife's raped body, he knew the culprits were a Northern Platoon that had been passing through the area. After finally arriving at the platoon's camp, he saw 12 men, drawing his Cavalry sword, he charged into the camp with a bloodcurdling scream. After the fight, the enire platoon lay dead, and James' lifeless body with three bullet holes in his stomach, and his sword, which pierced the heart of the platoon's commanding officer. James awoke inside a tipi, with a Cherokee shaman standing over him, chanting something he couldn't understand. He reached for his revolver in it's holster, but it was gone. To his surprise, the Cherokee let him walk freely among the camp, he later found out he had been blessed by their gods to not age. Becoming Sgt. South James traveled the world during his life, he tried to perfect his skills, learning several different martial arts. He eventually was chosen to be an alternative to Captain America. He guards the Southern States from everthing evil, and never harms an innocent. He prefers to arrest rather then kill, but won't hesitate to kill if their is no other choice. Weapons and Equipment *'Jackson's Stonewall', A vibranium shield almost identical to Captain America's, except with a Confederate flag imprinted on it. *'Adamantium Confederate Cavalry Sword,' Shaped like a normal Cavalry sword that James is used to, except this sword is almost unbreakable, being made of Adamantium. He usually uses it in combination with his shield, getting his enemies up close, then making a quick stab or cut. *'Uniform', A costume made of Kevlar, nomex and light titanium, much like his Captain America counterpart. It allows some resistance of impact and electric shocks. It can be penetrated by normal sharp material such as sharp wood, glass, iron, copper and aluminium. *'Utility belt', A belt containing things normally used on the field, such as a first aid kit. It also includes a scabbard for his sabre Physical Appearence James McManus appears to be in his mid twentys, however, his personality varies from his appearence, due to him being much older then he appears. He stands at about 6 feet tall, with brown hair and has different colored eyes, one blue and the other brown/Dark green. Category:Heroes Category:Humans